Dogwood Academy
by scarey-kid
Summary: HIATUS!Ashley has never had a roommate until her senior year at Dogwood Academy. Now she is thrown together with Spencer... Ashley wants Spencer but Spencer is questioning everything her new roommate tells her all because of rumors. Spashely, OCOC, Madi
1. Chapter 1

**Dogwood Academy**

**Disclaimer** I sadly do not own South Of Nowhere. Tom Lynch does; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and yours. I however do own the unfamiliar characters.

**Summery** Ashley has never had a roommate until her senior year at Dogwood Academy. Now she is thrown together with Spencer. Side stepping happens. You know how it is. Spashely, OC/OC, Madison/OC

* * *

The icy wind stung as the students ran for shelter before the storm stuck the small campus. A lone girl dressed in her school uniform of a white blouse under a navy blue sweater vast with a plaid black and gold skirt, lagged behind the rest of the student body. Her chocolate curls whipped around her gorgeous face, her caramel eyes searching the students around her. Not finding who she was looking for, she lowered her face against the wind. Half way from her dorm the heavens opened the dam of freezing water. 

Cursing under her breath, she finally made it inside the warm building. The lobby was brightly lit making the room shine from all the brass and sliver fixtures. Nodding towards the guards sitting in the middle of the large room, she continued past the round desk towards the elevators. Arriving to the furthermost elevator, inserted a key into the side panel, and pressed the up arrow. The silver doors opened, she walked into the box, jamming her finger against the round five, leaning against the back wall she closed her eyes waiting for the ride to be over. 'Stupid school can't even have stairs' the girl thought praying the ride to be over.

"DING!!" the silver doors revealed twenty or more girls throwing objects and shouting at each other. Dodging projectiles, she walked down the hallway towards her room. Opening the door hearing "Goddess, Ashley! You look like a drowned rat!" Came a voice from the couch in between the bed and pile of books. There laid Faith Knight, leather clad legs hanging over the arm of the couch, her raven hair pulled back from her heart shaped face showing her emerald eyes looking over her friends wet uniform.

"Thanks, New York for the update." Snapping Ashley walked over to the closet on the far side of the bed, "So why are you on my planet? It's not like you don't have the same shit on your planet. And why are you dress already dressed for a ride?"

"I have a new room mate. Again! She's turning my room upside. Something about my room being to well me. It's another fucking blondie. Goddess, why can't I just be left alone. Fucking hell, you get no roommates and I get a new one every bloody semester. How is that? Stupid fucking preps. I get the blonde idiots who never fucking stay long. But you get none. Not one." Faith continued, complaining about how unfair life was. Ashley changed out of her uniform into a pair of black hip hugger jeans and a white beater showing her tight abs off. "are you even listening to me?" Faith screamed at her friend's far off look. "Hollywood!!"

"Huh!?" shaking her head, "Oh, you're done screeching."

"Why do I put up with this bullshit? You get everything I want." She whined, sitting up from the couch.

"Raife does not want murder charges brought against me… Bad PR." Ashley stated, throwing herself onto her bed.

"Well too bad. I'm not spending another semester with blondie. Three fucking years of the same blondie. Not even the same blondie, it's a new one every fucking semester not even a full year. Am I that fucked up? That no wants to stay?"

"A fucking saint."

"Yes I'm fucking a saint." Halfway through that statement she started cracking up with laughter, rolling off her bed onto the floor. "What would a saint being doing here at Dogwood Academy."

"Defiantly ain't fucking you. More likely trying to save our tattered souls." Standing up dramatically hands crossed over her chest..

"Like we got anything left!" Ashley sarcastically shot back, "Feel better? "

"A little. So, murder charges, eh? Nice one what's the real reason?"

"Christine doesn't want any of my exploits being told. Supposedly, they cover up enough of them. " She replied back, looking far off again.

"So what?! Poor spoiled rich kid." Faith mumbled, throwing a shirt at the brunette.

"I ain't spoiled! GOD New York, you have so much more than me."

"Oh, YEAH!!! I get the roommates from hell…"

"DEMON ROOMMATE!!!" The girls yelled at each other quoting Buffy the Vampire Slayer, their favorite show. Rolling with laughter both falling off their respective perch. Neither hearing the knocking on the door.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the now open doorway.

Both girls stood up and stared at the blonde girl who invaded their world.

"Who the hell are you?" Ashley asked, taking a step forward, "And why the hell have you invaded my planet?". Taking another step towards the blonde girl, who tucked a piece of hair behind her left ear, her aqua blue eyes stared into the caramel ones, which shifted over her curvy body noticing the dark blue lower rider jeans and tarheel blue hoodie.

"Well, I'm Spencer Carlin. Your new roommate." She stated dropping the duffel bag that was in her hand onto the floor just inside the room.

Ashley's mouth started moving but no words came out. She was doing a great impression of a fish out of water. Faith's head bounced between the two girls as if a tennis match was happening in front of her.

"HA!!!!" Breaking the silence, Faith started jumping around the room. "You got a blondie!!" Singing it at the top of her lungs.

"Faith!! Shut the fuck up NOW!" Grabbing the excited girl by the arm making Spencer step out of the way, "Get out and stay out!!" Slamming the door, Ashley turned to the shocked blonde girl. "Sorry about New York."

"It's okay. I think." Looking around the room, seeing the piles of books, clothing, and stuff animals. "So where is my half of the room?"

"Oh, damn. Give me a minute to fix that." Ashley rushed over to the largest pile of books, grabbing a milk crate from out of her closet on her way and started throwing books into it. Within a matter of seconds, a bed revealed itself from under the books.

"Wow!" the blonde whispered at the newly revealed bed.

"I'm sorry. Never had a roommate before. If you want to leave your stuff and I'll have your side cleaned up soon…"

"No, please let me help." She interrupted, moving to help the other girl.

"If you want to afterwards we can grab dinner and I'll show you around." She offered, putting the crate of books on the other side of the room near the only visible desk. Grabbing the laundry basket, she started shoving the basket with clothes, "You can start with my stuff animals, just throw them into the net," pointing to the web above their heads.

"No problem," grabbing random animals from all over the room, started shooting them up into the nets. "So who was that?"

"Who? Oh New York. She's my best friend."

"New York?" Confused why anyone would name their child 'New York'.

"Oh, sorry. Most of us are called by their state or hometown, at least for the first couple of weeks. It's our way of testing you. Most people keep it as a nickname or people use it to insult you by calling it your newbie name. I use it until I deem you worthy of my friendship. New York does the same. As do most of my crew. So where ya from?" Ashley told her in one breath, moving the now over flowing basket to her side of the room. Heading back over to yet another pile of books which could only be a desk underneath it. At least that is what she was thinking, when she started shoving the items into a duffel bag.

"Grew up in North Carolina than moved to Ohio a few years back." Making a face at the latter part of the sentence.

"Ohio?" she thought from a moment crinkling her nose. "You're in luck. No one has the name Carolina. Expect you will be NC to me."

"NC" Spencer let the new name roll off her tongue. "I like that. So where are you from?" looking at the flushed girl.

Ashley continued to rush around to clean up the room, "LA. Oh damnit, My name's Ashley. Ashley Davies." She finally remembered she never gave the pretty blonde her name.

­­­­­­

"I know."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES** So here's the start of my first fanfic… be tough… I wanna know how to make it better and keep you happy… I know it's slow-ish right now but I swear it will get better… Faith is based on my alter ego… She's me just more hyper… Sometimes… So PLEASE R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I sadly do not own SouthOf Nowhere. Tom Lynch does; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and yours. I however do own the unfamiliar characters.

**Summery**Ashley has never had a roommate until her senior year at Dogwood Academy. Now she is thrown together with Spencer... Ashley wants Spencer but Spencer is questioning everything her new roommate tells her all because of rumors. Spashely, OCOC, MadisonOC

**Author's Note: ** Thanks to all that reviewed to me. taymm15, arh1986, cyberauthor, CrazyC87. I got stuck on parts of this chapter, not one of my best but what I had originally written sucked. So this is better than that. Read on. And please review.

* * *

"Huh?" Ashley grunted from the other side of the bed.

"I know you're Ashley Davies. I had to sign a release to be your roommate."

"Oh that thing. They make everyone sign that. Mostly due to this floor."

"Why this floor?" Spencer asked holding a black and white stuffed cow. (Props to walkingcorpse.)

"We're all spawns of rich, famous or powerful people. The release if you had read it, states you can't release anything that happens on campus or in town." She informed her, throwing more stuff animals into the net. "So which are you?"

"Famous, I think." She answered looking unsure about her self, staring at the cow still in her hand.

"You think? Who's your parents?" Ashley barked, staring at the blonde biting her bottom lip, thinking how adorable she was.

"My dad's Arthur Carlin the head basketball at UNC. My mother is a surgeon, I think." She answered softly, embarrassed about her parents.

"Don't worry. That's not that famous. You'll meet people who are worse." Her raspy voice soothed away the embarrassment felt by her family. "Finished. Let's grab New York and her new roommate for dinner."

"What's her real name?"

"Who? Oh New York. Faith Knight. Well B'Ellana Faith Knight. Her mother's a big trekkie. But she's Faith here. Well that is after she says she's Faith. To you she's New York."

"So why do you than?" Grabbing her varsity Tarheel lettermen jacket.

"I can't remember." Crinkling her nose thinking about the question, "On the outside, we're Hollywood and New York, alone it's Faith and Ash."

"You're Hollywood?!" Laughing so hard the blonde was doubled over.

"You have no idea who I am?" Ashley asked going over to the closet.

"Not really." She answered, again biting her lower lip.

"My father's Raife Davies, media mogul. My mother is the Christine Davies. Fashion designer. Hence Hollywood is my hometown." She shared with malice about her parents.

"Oh." Frowning, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." She walked over to the angry girl, placing an hand on her arm.

Shaking the hand off, "It's okay. Let's go." Pulling on her leather jacket, walked away from the now confused girl. "Come on." Throwing the door open, making a very shocked Faith sprawl gracelessly on the floor.

"God damit, NEW YORK!! Get off your ass and get your roommate." Ashley barked, offering a hand to her friend,

Eyeing her friend, Faith took her hand. "Fine. But it's your treat." Walking away muttering under her breath about demon roommates.

"What was that about?" Spencer questioned, putting her jacket on as the muttering girl entered her room three doors down.

"New York has problems." Locking their room up. Ashley turned to the blonde to see her looking strangely at her, turning away quickly.

"Problems? That's probably an understatement." Spencer mumbled, watching Faith's door to open.

"Babe stick with me and you'll see it all!" Ashley exclaimed, throwing an arm around the slightly taller girls' shoulders.

"Maybe I don't wanna see it all." Shaking the arm off her shoulders as Faith's door swung open to reveal another blonde walking towards the duo. Dressed in baggy black jeans a silver chain hanging from the left side of the pants wrapping around her hip to her back pocket, a tight green tank top, the blonde's gray eyes stared at the other girls waiting in the hall. Faith followed after locking the door, still in her form fitting leather pants with matching vest over a black skynard t-shirt.

"Hi, I'm Keira Cameron." The blonde introduced herself, walking right up to Ashley.

"Hollywood. That's Carolina. And you know New York." Introducing each girl respectively, "Now it's time for food." And Ashley turned away walking into the common room.

"Hey! What's with everyone and these stupid nicknames?" Keira asked, moving to catch up with the shorter girl.

"Where ya from?" Faith asked, seeing how close the girl was to grabbing Ashley.

"Boston, Mass." She retorted, holding her head high.

"So you're Boston until otherwise told so," Ashley told her, getting annoyed by the newest girl. "Now let's get going."

"Hey Faith, Hollywood!" yelled a Latina still in her school uniform, "Oh, newbies." She walked up and threw an arm around each Faith and Ashley.

"That's Carolina and Boston." Faith introduced the newest members of the floor.

"I'm Madison Duarte, a.k.a. Mexico. Nice to meet ya." Nodding to each girl, "So where we going?" Turning to Ashley.

"Out. Get dress and meet us at the garage." Faith answered, shrugging the arm off her.

With that Madison was off to change out of her uniform, that Ashley turned to the silver doors and pressed the down arrow. 'DING!' the silver doors opened and Ashley was the first in into the box taking the furthest corner away from the doors, shortly followed by the rest of the group.

As the elevator descended, Faith watched her roommate take the opposite corner looking uncomfortable being in the closed box. Knowing that Ashley was the same way, she started asking random questions. "So um, lollipops. How many licks does it really take?" And watched her roommate turn pale.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked concern about the girl who just nodded her head in response. "DING!"

And out were Ashley and Keira of the not so crowded lift, if you asked them it was packed. Right after the girls exited the others followed. Leaving the guards in the lobby, the group continued outside. With Ashley in the lead, they walked across the grassy quid towards the large garage on the other side of campus. When out of nowhere someone grabbed Keira and threw her over their shoulder. The girls stood off as the blonde girl argued with the large blonde boy who scared her.

"Gregor!! PUT ME DOWN NOW!!" Keira yelled, beating the boys' shoulder. The boys' eyes reflected that she wasn't causing him any harm.

"Fine." He drops her onto the ground, where she now laid on her back staring up at the boy.

"Help me up, you ass," She reached for his pre-offered hand. "Good boy. Now come here and meet my roommate," Walking towards the girls, giving them a chance to look over the new comer. He towered over all the girls with gray eyes, golden locks hanging over his eyes, muscular frame, dressed in baggy jeans with a thick chain on the right side wrapping around to his back pocket, a form fitting green t-shirt barely covering his thick arms. "This is my roommate, New York. The blonde is Carolina. And that's Hollywood. Girls this is my brother Gregor." Keira introduced her brother watching for the girls' reaction.

Both Ashley and Faith looked over the boy, turned to each other and gave the look telling the other neither wanted to boy. Spencer looked over the boy, raised her right eyebrow shook her head and took a side-glance to look that the brunette.

"Hey yall." Gregor's husky voice was thick with the Boston accent but more Irish than anything. "I thought the guys were the only ones to do the nicknames."

"Nope they stole it from us." Ashley retorted, watching how the siblings interacted.

"So what's your name?" Faith asked, as he threw his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Oh yeah it's Irish," Using his other hand to push his hair out of his eyes.

"So you guys are twins?" Spencer asked, noticing they're about the same age.

"Sadly yeah" Keira answered, glaring up at her brother.

"Oh Irish gotta be older," Faith stated, checking out her blonde roommate. Once she said those words Keira's face fell into a pout, wanting to put the smile back on her face. "Keira," the blonde's head whipped towards the girl a shocked look on her face, "being the oldest ain't all it's cracked up to be." Faith finished a smile starting on her face as the same smile appeared on the blonde.

"But being the youngest has all the perks." The other two girls stated together, each turned to the other smirked and quickly turning away with blush on their cheeks.

"So where are you pretty ladies heading on the first night?" Gregor asked, ignoring the exchange that happened between the group of girls.

"Out. You're more than welcome to come. That is if you wanna spend the evening with some beautiful women." Ashley offered, giving him the look that told him it's was his only chance to have dinner with any of the girls.

"Yeah, let's go." He agreed, turning towards the garage that was still a walk away.

"Just a moment. Gotta wait for one more." Ashley stated, scanning the quid for the missing member. Seeing Madison running out of their dorm, "And there she is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own South of Nowhere. Tom Lynch does; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and yours. I however do own the unfamiliar characters. 

**Summery:** Ashley has never had a roommate until her senior year at Dogwood Academy. Now she is thrown together with Spencer... Ashley wants Spencer but Spencer is questioning everything her new roommate tells her all because of rumors. Spashely, OCOC, MadisonOC

**Author's Note:** Sorry about how short it is. Working ot all week and won't have time to get the next chapter out until later this week. Hopefully maybe sooner. All depends on work. Here enjoy. Again sorry about the length.

* * *

"Hey guys sorry I'm late damn roommate locked me out," Madison apologized, running up to the group. Wearing tight form fitting jeans with a not so revealing halter top. Checking out Gregor as if he were the last man on earth. "I'm Madison Duarte. Who are you?"

"Irish," Looking over the Latina once holding out his arm that was not around his sister. "So how are we going out if there are six of us?"

"You'll see." And Ashley was off walking quickly towards the garage. Slowly the group followed behind, Madison and Faith ran to catch up with their fearless leader. "So pair off. Faith?"

"Keira." She answered without any hesitation, looking back to the blonde that had her brother holding her to his side.

"Gregor." Madison answered without being asked, knowing that the Cameron boy would be hers.

"That leaves Spencer for me," a smirk forming on her face.

"They may not want this. You know us making them conquests. They are defiantly different than the others." Faith stated unsure about the usual plan with the new roommates. 'Get 'em trashed, lay 'em down, move 'em out.' she thought, watching Ashley out of the corner of her eye.

"Maybe not. But nothing stops tradition." Was all she said, finally reaching the side door to the large garage. Unlocking the door , she walked right into the crowded space.

"What are we taking?" Gregor asked in awe of all the expensive cars. Walking up to a 2008 Porsche 911 GT2.

"DO NOT TOUCH!!!" Ashley screamed as Madison grabbed the shocked boy away from the car.

"Well soooorrryyyy." Gregor sarcastically said to Ashley, who glared at him and quickly walked to the furthest wall.

"No one touches her Porsche. Once this freshmen, ran into Ashley's old Porsche, no damage was done but Ash had the kid suspended for two weeks. Except when he was supposed to come back we found out that he was transferred to a school closer to his home. So since then no one comes in here unless it's necessary plus they make sure that Ash took her car out first." Madison explained, pulling him far away from the car.

"Madison! Stop spreading those lies. That kid left on his own accord. He was not suspended before he left. You know that." Faith yelled from where Ashley entered the crowd space. "Come on."

The rest of the group moved quickly out of the main area into the small room. The room held 6 racing motorcycles, with helmets lining the side wall, racing gear lined the opposite of the helmets. Ashley stood by a black and red 2008 Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R. Beside her was a black and red 2008 Honda Interceptor VFR800FI ABS, next to it was a black and red 2008 Yamaha YZF-R6. The next row held black and electric green 2007 Kawasaki Ninja 250, a black and electric green 2007 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R, and a black and electric green 2006 Kawasaki Ninja 650R.

"Holy shit!" Gregor exclaimed, walking up to the 2008 Yamaha YZF-R6. "This is a 2008 Yamaha YZF-R6, 599 cc engine, liquid cooled, 4-stroke, forward inclined inline 4 cylinder, DOHC, 16-titanium valves," he stopped to take a breath when Ashley interrupted him with a look. "Sorry," he whispered walking around the bikes, drooling over the beautiful machines.

"Ummmm, guys I don't know how to ride." Spencer confessed, staring at the Ninja in horror.

Ashley moved away from her bike, nodded to Faith and Madison who moved to get their gear, towards her own blonde roommate. "NC you don't get to drive. Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen. Promise," tipping Spencer's chin up to look her in the eye. "Trust me." And with a smirk she turned to grab two helmets. Handing a black helmet with a blue rose blooming on both sides of the helmet. Her own having flaming skull on the back with flames coming up to the shield. "Irish you're with Madison, Boston with New York." Each hand their rider a plain black helmet. "Let's go." Ashley walked over to the Suzuki and started pushing it out of the bike out of the room, follow by Faith with the Yamaha and Madison with the Honda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own South of Nowhere. Tom Lynch does; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and yours. I however do own the unfamiliar characters.

**Summery:** Ashley has never had a roommate until her senior year at Dogwood Academy. Now she is thrown together with Spencer... Ashley wants Spencer but Spencer is questioning everything her new roommate tells her all because of rumors. Spashely, OCOC, MadisonOC

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. Have fun. I've already started on the next one. Hopefully up by Monday.

* * *

Once outside the garage, they mounted their bikes all except Spencer. She stood away from them staring in horror.

"Come on, NC. Let's go. I'm hungry." Ashley urged her, kick starting the bike, holding out her hand to the scared blonde.

Shaking her head, Spencer backed even further away from the other girl. "I can't."

Ashley flicked the kickstand down with her foot and swung off the running bike. Pulling her helmet off she smirked at Spencer. "Spence, come on. I swear on my soul nothing will happen to you." Walking over to the girl and taking her hand ignoring the sudden warmth that spread, "Please trust me" squeezes her hand gently. Spencer again shook her head. Stepping even closer, dropping the warm hand again ignoring the sudden lost of warmth, cupping the terrified girls' cheek. "Please Spencer." Her raspy voice pleading, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" She whispered, getting lost in those eyes, eyes that could change color with the change of emotion. The first time she looked into her eyes they were brown with anger. Now they show a greenish hue to them with trust.

"Promise," watching the terror drain from the aqua seas. "Come on, blue eyes," releasing her cheek to grab her hand, pulling her towards the running bike. "Put your helmet on, button your jacket," swinging her body over the bike. Turning towards Spencer again she held out her hand. This time the blonde took her hand and allowed her to be guided onto the back of the bike. "Hold on tight, NC," Putting on her own helmet she felt the girls' arms wrap around her slim waist burying her head against her shoulder. Ashley leaned forward and with a flick of her foot; she put the kickstand up, and a flick of her wrist sent the bike ripping down the grassy path towards the town. The others followed it a loose v pattern, Madison on Ashleys' left with Faith on her right.

Spencer screwed her eyes shut, holding on to her driver for dare life only moving when Ashley did on the winding road. Once she had opened her eyes and looked over the brunette's shoulder to see where they were going however she saw the speed being over 100 mph. Terrified she buried her head against Ashley's shoulder again not moving again.

Ashley's face held a frown since she started this ride. Her mind wondering onto her conquest. 'The conquest with aqua sea eyes, golden hair like a sun set framing her face, her curvy body pressed against my body now. Maybe Faith is right. Maybe this is different. Maybe they are different, She's not like the rest. The rest jump at a chance to be on this bike. To ride with the three. The three who have conquer so many yet so few know about the games we play. I hope she's not right. She is not right. This is our game. The newbies have to be welcomed. If they can't make it, they aren't the one. However, that don't make sense. Not even to me the one who started this whole idea. Why should we conquer the newbies? Hell I never had some one to do this to and now I'm talking myself out of my first conquest. Not my first I've taken tons of townies while my girls took over the school's male and female population. Poor Mexico. Same roommate for the last 4 years. But hell the male population has seen enough of her. Faith needs more help than us all. She goes through both sexes without breathing no wonder she goes through roommates. They don't make it past the first night. And this is the reason why.'

Ashley pulled her bike into the already pack parking lot, taking the only three open spots. Her spots. Cutting the engine with a twist of her wrist, she kicked the kickstand down. Pulling her helmet off, turning to see the rest of the group do the same. Spencer had yet to loosen her grip on her waist. "NC?" Tapped on the helmet, "You can let go."

Opening her eyes, she looked up into the brunettes' eyes, "Oh. Sorry." Quickly trying to get off the bike only to end up on her back looking up at Ashley. Grabbing her Ashley pulled her up onto her feet. Spencer pulled her helmet off and stared at it not sure what to do. Seeing Madison and Faith place their riders helmets between the back tire and the rear supports.

Ashley stopped her, shaking her head. "Come on NC." Ashley pulled the girl towards the bar with both helmets in her hand, followed by the rest silently laughing at the blonde.

Madison and Faith stopped before entering the bar, staring after their leader. Not sure what the sudden change meant, Faith looked at Madison, who nodded. "Let's do this." With that, Faith and Madison walked in carrying their helmets.

"Mexico! New York!" The bouncer greeted, taking their helmets and placing them behind his table, "She's at the table waiting."

Both girls walked past him not saying a word. Entering the dimly lit bar, bodies scattered throughout the bar. In the back corner booth, facing the entrance sat Ashley with the three blondes. Madison continued over to the booth as Faith headed to the bar to get their drinks for the night. Leaning against the bar, she scouted out the bodies.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked, still walking over to Faith.

"I need a pitcher of whatever's on tap with six glasses and seven shots of Jose. Plus 2 large pizzas, one pep, one cheese." Faith ordered, checking out the owner of the voice. A very non-descriptive girl barely legal in most countries. 'Must be new.' She thought.

"ID please," the girl stated, giving the other girl a quick look over.

"Nope." She retorted, glaring at the girl.

"Sorry no alcohol."

"Do you know who I am?" raising her voice, causing both Madison and Ashley to look towards the bar. Both girls quickly moved to stop the unstoppable fight that will occur.

"No I don't nor do I want to." She counter, taking a step closer to the bar and closer to the glaring girl.

"Fuck you!" With that, Faith lunged at the unsuspecting girl. Mid lunge Ashley's arms came around her waist and threw into Madison's waiting arms.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Staring directly at Faith, talking in a calm voice her eyes showing her anger at the girl.

"She refused us." Faith growled, fighting against Madison's hold.

Giving the fighting girl a look that stilled her movements, she turned to the bartender and walked over. Leaning over the bar, she told the girl, "Get me Jimmy now."

The terrified girl walked quickly down the bar and into the back. In matter of seconds, a tall bald muscular man walked out with the much shorter girl behind him. "Ms. Davies how can I help you?" he asked, continuing around to the other side of the bar to be within a few feet of the group. Madison released Faith when Jimmy came out, each taking their rightful place beside Ashley.

"You're new girl refused us, Jimmy." Was all that Ashley said to the big man.

"So sorry about that inconvenience, Ms. Davies. Tonight's on me. Just let Chris know. Whatever you want, it's on the house." Jimmy apologized, taking the confused girl by the arm. "You're fired. Get your shit and leave," Waving the bouncer over to escort the girl out of the bar. Nodding to Ashley, he released the girl and left for the back room stopping only to tell the other bartender, Chris, his orders for the night.

Chris walked over to the girls, "What can I get you tonight, Ms. Knight?"

"I need a pitcher of whatever's on tap with six glasses and seven shots of Jose. Plus two large pizzas, one pep, one cheese. Two orders of curly fries and a double bacon burger with no lettuce." Faith ordered still angry from the encounter.

"I'll get that right over to you ladies. If you need anything I'll take care of it." He walked away towards the back room.

"New York, let's go." Ashley grabbed her friend, pulling her towards the booth. "Why couldn't just talk to Jimmy? Do you always have to kick someone's ass? Can't you think for one fucking moment?" She whispered angrily, tightening her grip on her arm.

"Sorry, Ash," She apologized, yanking her arm out of her "She didn't even know who I was. I just lost my cool. It won't happen again."

"Good." With a nod, she slide into the booth beside Spencer, while Keira got out to allow Madison to sit her brother. Keira slide next to Madison leaving room for Faith, who looked at the blonde smirk and grabbed a chair from a nearby table.

"So what's to eat?" Gregor asked, ignoring the sad look on his sister's face.

"Pizza and fries." Ashley answered, as Chris show up with the drinks. "A shot to the first night of our senior year." As one they took the shot with Faith doing a double before anyone had place the glass down. Faith waved to Chris to keep the shots coming. Gregor took the opportunity to pour each a glass of beer.

"What was that about?" Keira asked, leaning into Faith.

Ashley gave Faith a look that told her to keep her mouth shut, "Nothing, Boston. Drink up."

"Whatever." Taking a long drink from the glass, still watching how the girl was closed off more, "So what did you mean that being the oldest wasn't all it cracked up to be?"

Faith looked to Ashley who gave a nod of approval before turning to Spencer, "I'm the oldest of 5 kids. It wasn't a fun time." She informed her, gulping half her drink down. "Enough about me, what about you?"

"Well it's just me and Greg--"

At that moment the former bartender, came up to the table and pulled Faith out of the chair. "You FUCKING BITCH!!!" She screamed, slapping Faith across the face. Once the slap landed, Faith was pulled from her shock, pushing the girl away from her. No one moved from the booth as the girl came back swinging at the raven hair girl. Dodging the swinging fist, Faith never once tried to hit her back, Keira worried that something could happen jumped up from her seat and placed one quick punch on the girls' chin to knock her to the ground not moving from where she landed. The rest of the group stared in shock of what the blonde did except Gregor looked on proudly of his sister.

"The fuck did that come from?" Faith screamed as the bouncer showed up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own South of Nowhere. Tom Lynch does; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and yours. I however do own the unfamiliar characters.

**Summery:** Ashley has never had a roommate until her senior year at Dogwood Academy. Now she is thrown together with Spencer... Ashley wants Spencer but Spencer is questioning everything her new roommate tells her all because of rumors. Spashely, OCOC, MadisonOC

**Author's Note:** Here's a taste of what's to come. Maybe. (chuckles).

* * *

"Nothing." Was the blonde reply as she sat back down next to Madison in the booth.

"What happened here, Ms. Knight?" Jimmy asked, coming up to the table seeing the unconscious girl on the floor.

"She came swing at me, I never touched her." Faith explained, confused by her roommate's actions. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yo, Willy," the bouncer left his post at the door to come to the owner, "Take care of this. She is not allowed back in here. EVER!" He walked away leaving the bouncer with his orders as Chris walked over with the pizza and fries.

"Which one?" Willy asked, looking between Faith to Keira down to the unconscious girl.

"The one on the floor, you idiot." Yelled Jimmy, leaving the bar floor, shaking his head.

"New York, you did a number on her." Willy told her throwing the still unconscious girl over his shoulder.

"Willy, I never… Oh never mind, just get her out of my sight." Faith ordered, pulling her chair back up to the booth. "Chris, where the hell is my burger?"

"No burger tonight, hun." Chris yelled back wiping down the bar; he was now back behind. "Sorry."

"What the fuck ever." She mumbled under her breath.

Around two hours later, the six teens had devoured the two pizzas and fries, six pitchers was ordered and a dozen more rounds of shots. The three blondes consuming most of the beer, making the conquest easier. Spencer motioned Ashley to let her out, nodding to Keira to join her on a bathroom trip.

The two blondes went to the bathroom, just before leaving, seeing someone walk in there before they could leave. They both greet her.

"You're here with the Conquers right?" The girl asked, fixing her make up in the mirror.

"Who?" Spencer asked, whipping her head around to look at the girl, making Keira stop to listen to the conversation.

"The girls you're with. They are the Conquers." She answered slowly as if talking to a small child.

"So what if I am."

"You must be new." Spencer tilted her head to the right, giving the girl a confused look. "You have no idea why they got that name, do you?" Spencer moved closer to the girl with Keira close behind her. "They conquer everyone, whether in bed or in school. Roommates seem to be the only ones they touch on the first night back. Except for Hollywood, she hits townies only. But you're no townie are you blondie? So, you must be either hers or New York's. Which one?"

"Chica, you need serious help. Get a life and leave ours alone." Keira told her, grabbing Spencer's arm, pulling her out of the bathroom, running into Ashley. Ashley caught the girls, catching a glimpse of a girl fixing her make up.

"What's the rush?" She asked, escorting the girls' back to the booth.

"Just wanted to drink more." Keira answered, sliding into her seat.

"Another round, Chris." Ashley yelled, pushing Spencer into the booth.

"Make one whiskey!" yelled Spencer, thinking about the color of Ashley's eyes right now.

"Whiskey?" Ashley asked, raising her right eyebrow. "Never would've pegged you from a burn type of person."

"There's a lot you don't know, shug." Her southern accent thickening.

Grunting she turned away from the blonde, catching Madison with her tongue down Gregor's throat. Opening her mouth to comment, Chris served up the next round of shots to the group making the couple separate. "Let's do it." Was all Ashley spoke, doing her shot as the other follow, 'As they are suppose to.' She thought, sliding her arm around Spencer, pulling her closer to her. 'Maybe she is a keeper.'

"Hey Hollywood. Grab a guitar. Let's play." Faith told her, getting up finishing off her sixth glass of beer. "Chris, more beer. Willy, set up my stage."

Rolling his eyes, he brought over another pitcher of beer for the teens. As Willy brought out Ashley's guitar and Madison's bass to the make shift stage in the opposite corner that they sat where a drum set was already up. "All set, New York."

Pouring herself another beer, she turned to Ashley, "Please, Hollywood." Ashley turned to Madison, who nodded that she in.

"Alright." She sighed, pulling her self out of the booth. Grabbing her glass of beer, she walked up to the stage. Madison followed, after giving Gregor another kiss. "So what'd you wanna play?" Putting the strap over her shoulder, strumming quickly making sure it was in tune.

"You're choice." She answered, searching for her drumsticks. "WILLY! Where's my sticks?"

"Under you're seat." He yelled back, taking the cover from a group that just entered the bar.

"Thanks." Grabbing them, she spun them around her fingers. "So what's you're choice."

"To my conquest girls." She answered, glancing at the blonde who was staring at her. "Whiskey Girl." Strutting up to the Mic as if she owned it, she spoke to the rapidly filling bar. "Hey Yall, Let's Party." With that, Faith started the count.

"_Don't my baby look good in them blue jeans_

_Tight on the top with a belly button ring_

_A little tattoo somewhere in between she only shows to me_

_Yeah we're goin' out dancin' she's ready tonight_

_So damn good lookin' boys it ain't even right_

_And when the bartender says for the lady _

_What's it gonna be... I tell him man."_ Ashley sang, her raspy voice adding edge to the song, looking at Spencer.

"_She ain't in to wine and roses_

_Beer just makes her turn up her nose and_

_She can't stand the thought of sipping champagne_

_No Cuervo__ gold margaritas_

_Just ain't enough good burn in tequila_

_She needs somethin' with a little more edge _

_And a little more pain_

_She's my little whiskey girl, she's my little whiskey girl_

_My ragged on the edges girl, ah but I like em rough_." Spencer got up and strutted through the crowd that formed in front of the stage, not once taking her eyes off Ashley.

"_Baby got a '69 mustang_

_Foot on the floor and you oughtta hear the pipes ring_

_I jump behind the wheel and it's a way we go_

_Hey I drive too fast but she don't care,"_ She shrugs a little getting into the song. "_Blue bandana tied all up in her hair, just sittin there_

_Singin' every song on the radio_." Ashley blew her blonde a kiss. Spencer's hips, moved to the beat Faith was banging causing every male's eyes to fixate on her curves as her shirt rides up showing skin.

"_She ain't in to wine and roses_

_Beer just makes her turn up her nose and_

_She can't stand the thought of sipping champagne_

_No Cuervo, gold margaritas_

_Just ain't enough good burn in tequila_

_She needs somethin' with a little more edge _

_And a little more pain_

_She's my little whiskey girl, she's my little whiskey girl_

_My ragged on the edges girl, ah but I like em rough_

_She's my little whiskey girl, she's my little whiskey girl_

_My ragged on the edges girl, ah but I like em rough_" She finished, winking at the blonde, dancing in front of the stage. Turning to Faith, she nodded, launching into another song.

"_I don't think you know my name_

_And I think you'd leave me standin in the rain_

_You're a pretty little girl got a thing for me_

_But you'd cut me open and let me bleed_

_But I'll be looking at you with your long blonde hair_

_Pretty little feet, sparkling everywhere_

_You look so good when you come my way_

_But I have to look down when you talk to me_

_'Cause your dangerous,_

_Your Dangerous_

_Your Dangerous_

_And you don't even know it_

_One Baby, two, maybe three more years_

_You'll be a full grown baby, have all your curves_

_But here's a little taste of irony_

_You'll be a ten hot lady, to good for me_

_But I'll be looking at you with your long blonde hair_

_Pretty little feet, sparkling everywhere_

_You look so good when you come my way_

_But I have to look down when you talk to me_

_'Cause your dangerous_

_Your Dangerous_

_Your Dangerous_

_And you don't even know it_

_So little girl, you better stay settled_

_You're playin with fire when you get too wet_

_So set me down and leave me be_

_You find a devil when you unchain me_

_But I'll be looking at you with your long blonde hair_

_Pretty little feet, sparkling everywhere_

_You look so good when you come my way_

_But I have to look down when you talk to me_

_'Cause your dangerous_

_Your Dangerous_

_Your Dangerous_

_And you don't even know it_" She finished, staring at Spencer, ignoring the cheering crowd. "So how's the drinks?" the crowd got louder agreeing with her as she finished off her beer. "One more song," the crowd groaned not wanting the girls to stop. "We'll be back on after a quick break." Nodding again to Faith on the drums, spinning her sticks ripping right into Van Halen's "Really Got Me".

"_Girl, you really got me now _

_You got me so I don't know where I'm goin', yeah _

Oh yeah, you really got me now 

_Got me so I can't sleep at night _

_You really got me _

_You really got me _

_You really got me _

_Oh Oh Oh_"

The girls finished with the crowd screaming for an encore, "We'll be back." Ashley screamed into the Mic, placing the guitar next to the drums. She jumped off the stage and grabbed Spencer around the waist. Joining the group, she sat down pulling the blonde into her lap. The blonde laid her head on her shoulder and whispered, "Damn, shug, sexy." Her hot breath sending shivers down Ashley's spine. Smelling the liquor on her breath, Ashley pulled the girl closer taking her lips with her own. Holding her tightly against her tongues dueling for control.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm a country girl. So every now and then I'm gonna make Ashley belt out a classic or two… songs are as follow: "Whiskey Girl" Toby Keith… "Dangerous" Ghost of the Robots… "Really Got Me" Van Halen… Don't own any of it… 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own South of Nowhere. Tom Lynch does; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and yours. I however do own the unfamiliar characters.

Summery: Ashley has never had a roommate until her senior year at Dogwood Academy. Now she is thrown together with Spencer... Ashley wants Spencer but Spencer is questioning everything her new roommate tells her all because of rumors. Spashely, OCOC, MadisonOC

Author's Note: Another cliff hanger for ya. Sorta. I figured it was the best place to stop tonight. Enjoy y'all..

* * *

"New York!" Willy yelled over the crowd chanting for the band to come back on. "One last set before we close."

Nodding to the bouncer that she heard him, she turned in time to see Spencer straddling her leader. Ignoring the image being painted in front of her, she turned to Keira, "Do you play the drums?" staring at the blonde.

Gregor broke away from Madison, screamed at Faith, "Fuck yeah. She played for a band back home."

"Mexico, let's do this shit." Faith told her, grabbing Keira's arm pulling her to the stage. Madison followed like a trained puppy, on to the stage, ignoring the catcalls as the three girls walked through the crowd.

"NY I can't do this." Keira told her trying to go back to the booth.

"Yes you can. Please. Hollywood's busy. I sing you play. It ain't that hard." Faith pleaded, taking the girl's hand. "Please." Keira shaking her head tried again to pull away.

Faith did the only thing she could think of with the wasted girl, pulling her close she captured her lips. Causing the other girl to gasped, allowing Faith's tongue to invade her mouth. Keira gave into the kiss, relaxing into the slightly taller girl. Pulling away Faith leaned her forehead against the now panting girl. "For me?" her voice husky with passion that the kiss provoked.

Nodding her head slightly, Keira gave a quick kiss to the girl and walked towards the drums. Smiling Faith followed, "Okay ladies we're doing my song."

"And that is?" The other girls asked, looking confused.

"Rockstar." She answered, strapping on Ashley's guitar giving a quick strum. "Ready?" Both nodded getting ready for the last song. Walking up to the mic, "Last set of the night. Let's party!" her husky voice cutting through the crowd making the couple at the booth pull away and watch. Faith begun the cords, her husky voice started,

"_I'm through with standing in line To clubs we'll never get in_" Ashley pulled Spencer towards the stage hoping to get there before her line was sung. "_It's like the bottom of the ninth And I'm never gonna win_" Pulling Spencer up on stage with her, she grabbed a mic from the speaker on the floor. "_This life hasn't turned out Quite the way I want it to be_"

"_Tell me what you want!_" Ashley sang, making her voice deep and raspy for the line.

"_I want a brand new house On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough For ten plus me_" Faith turned to the girl, waved her closer to the front of the stage.

"_So what do you need?_" Ashley's again cut through the crowd, nodding to Faith.

"_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club__ At thirty-seven thousand feet_"

"_Been there, Done that._" She sang with a shake of her hips.

"_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and__ James Dean is fine for me_"

"_So how ya gonna do it?_"

"_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_" Keira came in fast and hard on the drums, causing the crowd to start rocking the bar.

"_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars__ In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's__ Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny__ With her bleach blond hair  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_" The five girls all joined in on the chorus, as the crowd sang along, pumping their fists in the air.

"_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight __bodyguards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs__ So I can eat my meals for free_"

"_I'll have a Quaseda_"

"_I'm gonna dress my ass With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to__ Blow my money for me_"

"_How ya gonna do it?_"

"_I'm gonna trade this life For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair__ And change my name_"

"_'Cause we all just Wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses__ Driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and__ The drugs come cheap_  
_We'll all stay skinny 'Cause we just won't eat_  
_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's__ Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny__ With her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and  
Today's who's who  
They'll get you anything__ With that evil smile  
Everybody's got a__ Drug dealer on speed dial  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_"

"_I'm gonna sing those songs That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills__ From a pez dispenser  
I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_"

"_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame __I'd even cut my hair and change my name_"

"_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in __hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_" Faith stopped singing making the rest of the band stop, Ashley staring at her in confusion.

Faith pointed to the crowd. "_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_" The crowd chanted. "Let's introduce the band," Faith stated, looking to Madison first, "That's Mexico on bass," Madison picked out a bass line, "Hollywood, normally on lead guitar. " "Hey," Ashley greeted. "Carolina on backup at least for tonight," "Hi," Spencer greeted, waving shyly to the crowd. "That hot lady on the drums is Boston," Keira banged out a quick solo letting the cymbal rang for a second before clapping her on it. "And I'm New York usually on drums. But tonight for you're pleasure, we've switched up the line up. So we'll get onto the next song in a moment to switch us up once more." The five girls gathered towards the back of the stage behind the drums. "So how ya wanna do this, Hollywood?" Faith asked, wrapping her arm around Keira's waist pulling her in close.

"We'll get my other guitar and play a couple of songs. Let's keep it the same. They loved you." Ashley answered, stepping around Spencer resting her chin on the girls' shoulder.

"I can play." Spencer revealed hands intertwined with Ashley's on her hips.

"Huh?" both Ashley and Faith asked, confused by the blonde's revelation.

"I play guitar and bass."

"Really?" Madison asked, surprised by the shy girl's choice of instruments. "Perfect I need another person to join me."

"Why's that?" She asked, head tilted in confusion.

"Sometimes we need more bass and I can't keep up," Madison stated, turning around and grabbed the mic, "Willy, bring the spares up here!" The bouncer nodded and walked into the back to come out with the spare bass and guitar. Taking them from the burly man, she walked back to the group, handing Spencer the bass and Ashley the guitar. Faith pulled the one she was using off to hand back to Ashley, who shook her head 'no' and strung the one she had on after separating from her own blonde. "So pick the line up girls," Madison told them, turning into towards the crowd searching for her own blonde conquests.

"Umm, let's do Girl All The Bad Guys Want, Crazy Bitch, and…" Ashley told them, thinking about the last song.

"Bleed It Out." Faith finished, knowing she knew the song hoping the others did to, "Do y'all know it?" Everyone nodded. "Great let's rock this joint." Faith kissed Keira's lips quickly, heading back to the front of the stage, Ashley followed after her own not so quick kiss with Spencer.

"YO! So, we've changed it up a little. Carolina took over the bass with Mexico. And I'm back for you rockin' pleasure. Here we go!" Ashley screamed into mike as she and Faith started the leading chords for Bleed It Out.

"_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time Hand grenade pins in every line,_" Faith sang adding edge into her voice making it more husky, "_Throw 'em up and let something shine Going out of my fucking mind, Filthy mouth, no excuse_"

"_Find a new place to hang this noose String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose Truth is you can stop and stare Bled myself out and no one cares_" Ashley took over her raspy voice giving enough contrast between the two singers yet still giving the song the edge it needed.

"_Dug the trench out laid down there With a shovel up out of reach somewhere  
Yeah, someone pour it in Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out When they bring that chorus in,_" Faith resumed, stomping out the drum line as Keira slammed into the song along with Madison and Spencer keeping up with the new drummer.

"_I bleed it out digging deeper, Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper, Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper, Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away, Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out_" Both girls sang hard stomping out drum line

"_Go stop the show Choppy words and a sloppy flow  
Shotgun opera lock and load Cock it back and then watch it go  
Mama help me I've been cursed Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse Can't contain him he knows he works,_" Raspy voice flew over the moshing crowd.

"_Fuck this hurts I won't lie Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing And I know that I wont be satisfied  
So why try ignoring him Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out When they bring that chorus in_" The husky voice, smashed into the crowd.

"_I bleed it out digging deeper Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out_" Raspy and husky blended together over the crowd stomping out the chorus line.

"_I've opened up these scars I'll make you face this  
I've pulled myself so far I'll make you, face, this, now!!!!_" Faith's husky voice screamed into the mic entering back into the duo's blended voices, "_I bleed it out digging deeper Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out I bleed it out I bleed it out_" Keira slammed the bass once ending the song.

"How'd ya like that?" Faith asked, her voice a little raw from the singing, the crowd screaming in response. "Let's give 'em another then!" Faith started the riff to the next song with Ashley following her into the song. Keira joined in along with Madison and Spencer giving the crowd the beat again.

"_8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me Her name is Nona she's a rocker with a nose ring She wears a 2-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means_" Ashley's raspy voice started off, with little edge to it letting her beautiful voice free.

"_And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing But, she doesn't notice me Cause she's watching wrestling,, Creaming over tough guys, Listening to rap metal, Turntables in her eyes_" Both girls sang letting their voice meld together in perfect harmony. "_It's like a bad movie; she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be, Screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably, Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT, Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want_" Edge entering the girls voices as the run through the chorus.

"_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange, Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad, She said she'd like to score some refer and a 40oz, She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_" Faith's raw voice adding edge to the lyrics.

"_And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing But, she'll never notice me_" Ashley's raspy voice sang

"_Cause she's watching wrestling, Creaming over tough guys  
Listening to rap metal, Turntables in her eyes  
She likes them with a mustache, Racetrack season pass  
Driving in a Trans Am, Does a mullet make a man?_" Raspy and raw thrown together completing the edge. "_It's like a bad movie; she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be, Screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably, Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT, Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want, Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want_"

"_There she goes again with fishnets on, And dread locks in her hair  
She broke my heart I want to be sedated, All I wanted was to see her naked_" Ashley slowed the song down her voice again without edge to it, staring at Spencer as she sang the last line.

"_Now I'm watching wrestling Trying to be a tough guy  
Listening to rap metal Turn tables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache and I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped _" The raw voice carried emotion onto the crowd.

"_It's like a bad movie; she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be, Screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably, Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT, Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want, Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want, Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want, Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want, Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want, Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,_

_Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want_" The girls with guitar finished, with a final strum as Madison, Spencer and Keira went into a jam session of their on. Each playing their own style blending together beautiful. Faith joined in after catching up to three girls' beat with a riff of her own. Ashley shrugged her shoulders and followed Faith with her riff breaking away from the rest of the group jamming along. A few minutes went by when they all ended together. The crowd blew up with cheers about the improvised jammed session. Ashley nodded to Faith to finished the set. Faith threw the strap of the guitar off, placing it on the stand. Grabbing the mic off the speaker where Spencer had placed it after 'Rockstar', making sure the stand wasn't in her way when she did the last song.

"AAAAAALRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!" Faith screamed into the mic, her voice cracking slightly at the high note. The crowd going wild knowing the next song as the band joined in playing fast and hard, giving Faith the support she needed.

"_Break me down, you got a lovely face, we're going to your place, now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fucking laid you want me to stay but I got to make my way_" Her voice raw from the hard singing making it perfect for the song.

"_Hey! You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
Hey! You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night scratches all down my back to keep me right on_" Spencer and Madison sang the chorus with as much edge in their voices as Faith while Ashley mouthed the words.

"_Take it off, the paper is your game jump in bed with fame another one night paid in full  
You're so fine, It won't be a loss cashing in the rocks just to get you face to face_" Raw voice working the crowd into a frenzy.

"_Hey! You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
Hey! You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night scratches all down my back to keep me right on_" The three girls all joined in with Faith, raw and hard for the chorus.

"_Get the video, fuck you so good_" She sang getting softer

"_Crazy bitch, Crazy bitch, Crazy bitch_" She slowed down, talk-singing the words.

"_Hey! You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
Hey! You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night scratches all down my back to keep me right on_" Slowly speeding up with the back screaming the last part of the chorus by herself.

"_Baby girl you want it all, to be a star you'll have to go down  
Take it off no need to talk you're crazy but I like the way you fuck me_" Singing hard again her raw voice holding emotion.

"_Hey! You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
Hey! You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night scratches all down my back to keep me right on, ya keep me right on, keep me right on,_" All the girls sang the chorus playing the chorus fast and hard.

"_I like the way you fuck me!_" The crowd screamed with Faith, pumping her fist in the air with each word. "Goodnight!!!" Ignoring the encore request placed the instruments on their stands and walked back to the booth.

"OH MY GOD!!" Keira screamed, sliding in after Madison who went back to making out with her brother. "That was so much fun."

"Yeah babe, it was." Faith agreed, sliding in next to the blonde, her arm wrapping around the girl pulling her closer. "So Ash was that what you had in mind for tonight?"

"Not at all. But hey it's still young." She stated, once again making sure Spencer as on her lap again.

"By young you mean 2 o'clock in the morning," Spencer slurred, making them wonder how she sang not even 5 minutes ago, taking another gulp of the now full beer. "So yeah it's young."

Ashley stared into those ocean blue eyes showing how drunk the blonde was, quickly resuming their previous activity with her lips pressed against the blondes'. Shockwaves ran right through her as she gently kissed the blonde. Tasting the beer that lingered on her lips, ran her tongue across them, begging for entrance. Gaining permission, tongues dueled for control with Ashley conceding allowing Spencer to explore her mouth. Ashley's hands wondered up into the blondes' shirt, feeling her smooth skin underneath her fingertips.

Spencer pulled away panting, "Let's go." She requested, slowly pushing Ashley's hand out from under her shirt.

Nodding to the blonde's request, turned to the tanked group, "New York! Madison! Let's roll." Was all she ordered, releasing her blonde as the group stood up to leave. As one they walked towards the exit, Faith making a detour to the bar. Waving Chris over, she handed him a folded hundred-dollar bill. "Thank Jimmy for tonight. And see you this weekend." She stated, walking away before he could answer her. Stopping by Willy at the entrance picking up her helmet, gave me his tip of the night. "Put the equipment away Willy." As she walked out not seeing the shock on Willy's face seeing the tip she had left him. The hundred dollar bill laying flat on his hand. Moving quickly to get started to finish the conquest that was planned for the night.

* * *

A/N: Songs by… "Bleed It Out" Linkin Park, "Crazy Bitch" BuckCherry and "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" Bowling for soup…. R&R!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own South of Nowhere. Tom Lynch does; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and yours. I however do own the unfamiliar characters.

Summery: Ashley has never had a roommate until her senior year at Dogwood Academy. Now she is thrown together with Spencer... Ashley wants Spencer but Spencer is questioning everything her new roommate tells her all because of rumors. Spashely, OCOC, MadisonOC

Author's Note: Here we go. I hope you all like it… Feedback is more than welcomed… Thanks Cyberauthor for all your feedback… Hope you enjoy this one…

* * *

The ride back to the dorms flew by for the drunken teens each lost in their own thoughts. Spencer hung on to Ashley's waist once again her eyes screwed tight, thinking about what she was told in the bathroom earlier in the night. 'Conquers? Maybe that's just their band name. They did conquer that stage well before the rest of us join 'em. I'm not some conquest. She gives me shocks every time she touches me. She's in for a big surprise tonight. I am no conquest. She is hot. I really want her. But that can wait. At least until I find out more about her.' Opening her eyes, she again looked over the brunette's shoulder. Not looking anywhere near the speedometer, watched the scenery fly by her making the evergreens blur together. 'I wanna kiss her.' With that final thought, she closed her eyes and laid her head against her almost sober counterpart.

Ashley's thoughts swirled around the blonde that hung onto her, 'She's just a conquest. She's just a conquest.' She repeated in her head, trying to believe that the blue eyed girl was nothing more to her. 'She's just a conquest. No she's hot. And so into me. Or is she just drunk? Why am I doing this? Why am I second-guessing myself? She's hot, into me, giving me all the signs to do what I have always done. She's hot. And sexy. Beautiful. Stop this Davies. Stop thinking. Be Nike. JUST DO IT!' she thought, twisting her wrist to get back to the dorms quickly before she could talk herself out of what she was going to do.

The others followed keeping up with their leader, all barely able to keep their bikes standing knowing they drank too much and should not be driving. But Ashley wanted to leave so they followed the order as much as they could without screwing up their lives by wrecking.

Ashley held Spencer up against her own body after watching her fall off the bike and out of the garage twice heading across the quid to the dorms. "You know you're getting any tonight right?" the blonde whispered against her ear sending chills down Ashley's spine,

"Who said that's what I wanted, Blue eyes?" She asked, ignoring the heat the girl was spreading through her.

"Some girl." She answered, letting her hand roam over the girls' abs.

Pulling the girls' hand away from her body, "They lied." Was her only response as she tried keep the blondes' wandering hand from her body, wondering why she was stopping what the blonde obviously wanted. 'She's drunk.' Was her deciding reason.

Reaching the girls' dorm, Gregor tried to leave Madison's side. "No way. You're coming with me." Madison grabbed him, pulling him into the lobby. The other girls followed them.

The guards at the desk nodded towards the girls ignoring the fact that they were drunk, breaking curfew and bringing a man up to the rooms. Walking past them, Ashley laid two hundred-dollar bills on the desk not stopping to talk to them.

Faith unlocked the last elevator, pulling Keira into the back corner, holding her close to kiss her as the others joined them for the ride. Spencer forced Ashley into the opposite corner attacking her lips with force. Claiming her mouth as her own, moving her hand up Ashley's shirt letting her fingers trace her semi-prominent abs. "DING!!!" the ride ended with Spencer pulling Ashley towards their room, followed closely by Keira dragging Faith and Madison with Gregor carrying her in his arms. Taking the keys dangling from Ashley's pocket, she unlocked the door at the same time watching Madison enter the room next to theirs and Faith digging for her keys on the other side of the Latina. Throwing the door open she pushed Ashley into the room.

Ashley stood inside her room, noticing her black and white cow laying on Spencer's bed. The blonde slammed the door shut, drunkenly walked over to the girl. Tugging her into another possessive kiss, gently driving her towards her own bed, Ashley's knees came against the bed falling onto it with some help from Spencer. Who held her down by straddling her lap, pushing the shorter girls' shirt up nipping at the slowly revealing skin.

Annoyed Ashley flipped the girl over so that she was on top of the taller girl, placing a short kiss on the girls' lips. She pulled away looking into those baby blues and told her, "Not tonight. Sweet dreams, beautiful.", getting off the girl proceeded to her closet to change into boxers and a different tank top.

"What the hell was that?" The blonde asked, standing up from the bed.

"Go to sleep." Ashley replied, walking over to her bed after changing, ignoring the blonde's pouting face.

"What the hell is your issue?" the blonde asked, sitting on the bed.

"You're drunk." Ashley told her, sitting next the girl.

"So?"

"Go to sleep."

"NO!" she screamed, jumping off the bed now glaring at the shocked girl, "Tell me now."

"Fine!" Ashley gave in, standing to meet the girl's stormy gray eyes; "You're different. Okay? You're not like the rest. I can't do that."

"I don't get you." She told her, pushing the shorter girl onto the bed, "I'm not doing this come here, go away shit. Do you want me or not?"

"I made my decision." She stated, trying to stand back up, just to have the blonde straddle her to hold her in place. "Get off of me." She snarled.

"NO!" she taunted, placing her hands on either side of the brunettes' head.

"Fine!" growling she again flipped the girl onto her back underneath her, only to find out the girl had pasted out. "Damn it." Getting off the girl, she straightened her body out on her bed making the girl comfortable. Covering the now sleeping girl up, walked over to the blondes' bed and settled into the near used bed. Drifting into dreamland she thought about what the blonde had asked of her tonight. She had told her the truth on why she couldn't go through with it. The girl had changed everything. Before becoming asleep, she heard Madison and Gregor on the other side of the wall, made her wonder if Faith had followed through.

* * *

"BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" the alarm shrilled, waking the two sleeping girls with a start.

"Will you please kill that thing?" Spencer asked, rolling over burying her head underneath the pillow.

"Whatever." Ashley mumbled, getting out of bed to shut the alarm off.

"ASHLEY!!! KILL NOW!!!!" Ashley heard Madisons' shrill through the wall, knowing she just woke up the rest of the group with just one alarm clock, hitting the alarm clock ending the annoying noise. Flipping open the laptop next to the clock, she scanned the play list for a song. Seeing Bon Jovi's 'Dead Or Alive', she clicked play allowing the sounds to fill the room.

Stretching, Ashley walked over to the closet quickly changing out of her boxers into shorts. Throwing a black hoodie on, she turned to look at Spencer, "NC?" walks over and shakes the girl, "NC!"

"Wut?" the blonde mumbled, burying her head further under the pillow.

"Classes start in 2 hours." She told her, grabbing a black duffel bag from under her bed. "I'm leaving. I'll see you in class."

Walking into the hall at the same time as Madison and Faith, both looking extremely annoyed at the time, carrying the same type of black duffel as her. "Stop it." Ashley ordered, heading into the elevator. Ignoring the ride down and the silence that filled the small moving box, she leaned her forehead against the cool silver wall. "DING!" She hopped out of the small room and waited for the other girls to join her. Madison walked past her, heading straight for the quid as Faith stopped next to Ashley.

"You look chipper, Ash." She sarcastically stated, looking over the other girl, noticing how the girl looked tense and irritated.

"Bite me, New York." She retorted, smacking the girls' arm started the walk towards the quid. Dropping the conversion, they caught up with Madison, as she reached the gymnasium.

"Are you serious, Hollywood?" Madison whined, staring at the annoyed girl.

"Mexico, we've been doing the same thing at 6 am since we were freshmen. Let's go." Ashley told her, entering the large glass doors, walking right in the girls' locker room, pulling open a locker near the back exit, throwing the contents of her duffel bag into the locker. Madison and Faith followed her actions; Ashley threw her hoodie off, hung it into her locker and reached in pulling out a small black bag. Sitting down on the bench, she withdrew two rolls of cloth and a roll of athletic tape. Slowly she wrapped her left wrist with one of the rolls of cloth finishing with it covering her knuckles and most of her wrist. She followed with her right wrist, then wrapped the tape over the cloth making it hard to move her wrists. Glancing at the other girls to see them finish their own taping, grabbed a pair of lightweight boxing gloves and exited the locker room into the weight room where the other early morning boxers were already in training.

Faith walked past her over to the only available punching bag and waited for Ashley and Madison to join her. Once joined by the other girls, she asked, "Who's first?"

* * *

Spencer heard Ashley leave decided it would be better to get out of bed now rather than rush getting to class. After a quick shower, she changed into her uniform and walked into the common room. Seeing the twins already sitting there, each nursing a cup of coffee, she took a seat across from them. Keira handed the other blonde the cup of coffee that was alone on the table that lay between the blondes. Gratefully taking the offered cup, gulping the black liquid down quickly, "Thanks," she said after drinking, "It just dawned on me that you don't know my real name. I'm Spencer Carlin."

"Gregor and Keira Cameron. But I guess you knew that already." Keira stated introducing herself again.

"Is your dad Arthur Carlin the head coach of the Tarheels b-ball team?" Gregor asked, leaning closer to the blonde.

"That's him." She confirmed shyly.

"That means your brother is Glen."

"Sadly, yes." Although she loved her brother, his attention-sneaking public does not love her.

"Greg, stop it." Keira reprimanded, slapping the back of his head. Nodding his head, he lean back onto the couch that was holding him and his sister. "So, Spence how come you're here in Montana with us instead of a private school in NC?"

"My mother." She spat out, making a face about her mother. The blonde hated her mother with a passion. She had cheated on her father, moved the only child that she could get her hands on away from the only place she known then to top it off shipped her off to boarding school her senior year. 'Great mother figure.' She thought, taking another sip of her coffee. "Greg, why Irish?"

"We're from Boston and I hung out with the Irish. I picked up their accent." He answered quickly.

"So when did you learn to play?" Keira asked, interested in the girls' performance last night.

"I was 12 when my brothers started a band. Freaked my mother out when she found out that her princess was the guitarist in a rock band." Spencer responded laughing.

"Know that one there." The other blonde agreed. "When did bass get added?"

"13 the summer my brother broke his arm and couldn't play."

"Which brother was it?" Gregor asked, surprised by her openness.

"Clay."

"The Harvard guy." He responded.

"How the hell do you know so much about her family?" Keira asked him, both girls staring in shock at the boy.

"SportsCenter." He stated as if everyone knew that.

"RIIIIIGHT."

"About last night…" Gregor started not sure how to approach the subject with his own sister.

"We know you got some. I know I didn't. And by the looks of Spence here she didn't. SO why are we even having this conversion." Keira stated, letting her twin powers come through with what her brother was trying to ask.

"Let's not talk about my lack of sex. Please." Spencer told them, finishing off the black substance.

Dropping the subject, Keira looked at her watch to see that it was 7:30. "Hate to sound like a bitch but classes start in a half hour." The other blondes nodded in agreement, each grabbed their book bag and left the girls' dorm prepared for the long first day of classes.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOMED!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own South of Nowhere. Tom Lynch does; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and yours. I however do own the unfamiliar characters.

Summery: Ashley has never had a roommate until her senior year at Dogwood Academy. Now she is thrown together with Spencer... Ashley wants Spencer but Spencer is questioning everything her new roommate tells her all because of rumors. Spashely, OC/OC, Madison/OC

Author's Note: Another chapter up. Another chapter towards the end. Next chapter should be up by the end of the week. Maybe more with Christmas a week away. Anyways here ya go. Again reviews are welcomed.

* * *

Ashley was pounding the punching bag being Faith held as Madison jumped rope. "SO how was your night, Faith?" Madison asked.

"Nothing special." She replied, holding tighter to the bag as Ashley went double time on it.

"Really? How come?"

"Nothing happened." She let go of the bag, nodding towards the ring looking at Ashley. "Let's spare."

Looking at the clock on the wall showing it was 7:15. "Yeah let's do a half." Both girls walked over to the ring with Madison following. "Mads, you ref." Entering the ring Madison had the two girls touch gloves.

"Shouldn't you be wearing the helmets?" Madison asked, before they started.

"NOPE!" Both girls answered making it sound mumbled through the mouthpieces.

"Whatever. Fight!" Quickly moving out of the center of the ring allowing the girls to start throwing punches. Getting bored she started verbalizing a commentary, "New York lands a one-two combo in the gut, Hollywood connects with a quick jab to the head. Davies lands another hit to the head and another. Knight comes back with another one-two combo to the stomach followed by a jab to the face, which connects. Davies looks dazed. Oh she's back with another combo to the head, damn Faith has a hard head. Knight pushes her away; both girls circle the other taking a breather. Hey come on fight! Oh they're back taking out all that tension." At that statement both girls stopped and took out their mouthpieces.

"Tension?" The both asked, staring at the Latina.

"Yeah now fight. You've got 15 more minutes." The girls' shrugged their shoulders, replaced their mouthpieces and resumes wailing on the other. "Whoa nice hook by Davies, countered with a upper cut from Knight. Oh Ashley is down. She's not getting up." Quickly moving to the fallen girl, Faith had already removed both of the mouthpieces. "How hard did you hit her?"

"Not as hard as she was hitting me. I connected with her chin." She quickly responded, checking out their fallen friend. "Get the salts." She ordered, taking Ashley's gloves off and unwrapping her wrists. Madison came back with the smelling salts, broke one and waved it under the unconscious girls' nose. With a jump, Ashley swung her fist in the air, which collided with Faith shoulder.

"FUCK! That hurt." She screamed, cradling her hand against her body. "How'd I end up down here?" Pushing herself off the hard floor.

"I hit you." Faith told her, helping her leave the ring. "Come on let's shower and get to class."

Spencer and Keira walked into their last class of the day neither had seen their roommates at all today. Ashley and Faith were missing from first period and Madison told them they did have the same lunch just something come up. Sitting in the back of the class were Madison and Gregor in front of Ashley and Faith, walking towards the group stopping just short of the seats. "What happened?" Keira asked, staring at the swollen faces of the two girls', Spencer moved closer to Ashley looking closer at the bruises that covered the girls' face.

"Training was rough this morning…" Faith answered as the teacher walked into the room, causing the room to fall silent.

"Welcome to Senior Lit. Dr. Leslie Shaver for your learning experience." The young looking teacher introduced herself her long brown hair was pulled back being held into place with a pencil. "Hey Davies, Knight, next time wear the helmets."

"Yes, Coach." The girls' answered, trying to hide in the back of the room.

"Many of you know I'm the coach of the girls boxing team. So here's the only pitch I'm making this year. Anyone is welcomed to try-out. Any questions ask the three national champs in the back of the room." She stated pointing the bruised girls and Madison; each tried to get lower in their seats to hide from the stares they were getting. "Now I see we've got some new faces this year. So what we're going to have each one of you come up here and tell the class something about yourself." Glancing towards the class roster, she started randomly calling up students.

"Gregor Cameron," The blonde boy walked up to the front, keeping his eyes on Madison. "Hey Greg Cameron, a.k.a. Irish. Born and raised in Boston Mass. I played lead and sang for a band back home. Before this year, my sister and I never have been off the East Coast. That's about it."

"Hope you both enjoy it here." Dr. Shaver encouragingly stated, looking at the list. "Faith Knight. Keep it clean."

"Name's New York. National Middleweight Champion. Been here since I was in 7th grade. So, yous know me. If you don't than you're…" Her New York accent coming through.

"KNIGHT!" Leslie yelled, stopping the raven hair girl before she finished that sentence. "Back to your seat." Faith walked back to her seat with the biggest smirk on her face. Dr. Shaver continued calling people up, leaving the four girls for last. "Madison Duarte."

"Mexico's the name. National Lightweight Champion. I grew up in New Mexico, been here for years. I play bass." She quickly stated before heading back to her seat.

"Keira Cameron."

"Yo, I grew up in Boston which is how I got my nickname. I play drums with my brother's band back home. I'm bi, mostly lean towards hot dark hair women who love to…"

"That's enough," the teacher interrupted, pointing her back to her seat. "You must be Knight's new roommate."

"HELL YEAH!" Faith yelled, gaining a cheer from their group.

"Spencer Carlin." Leslie yelled over the cheering teens, only to have them go wild as the blushing blonde walked up to the front.

"Hi. I'm from North Carolina where my dad is on the staff at UNC. I play bass and guitar. Both my brothers are in college. We had a band together up until they left. Ummm that's about it." Spencer turned towards the teacher who was watching the teens in the back.

"Take your seat then. Davies get up here." Ashley bounded

"Hollywood's my hometown. You all know who I am. National Heavyweight Champion. Lead singer for 'The Conquers'. Jimmy's every weekend. Come on by. Captain of the Boxing team. Okay, Coach is that enough?" She asked, annoyed about introducing herself to her classmates that she's know since she was 12 years old.

"Yeah, Davies. Keep them quiet or you'll see laps." She threatens grabbing a book off her desk. "For the next 2 months or so we'll be reading Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. Who has already read it?" Six hands flew up in the back. "Good. You six get to do a 5 page report due by the end of the week. Full report. Davies, Knight, purchase this essay and you fail lit. Understand?"

"Yes Coach." Both groaned thinking about training later when she would make them do the work.

"Now those of you who have not read this classic. Grab a copy and start reading. Class dismissed." The class poured out of the room each grabbing the book. "Davies, Camerons, Knight, Duarte and Carlin stop." She ordered as the six teens tried to leave. "Sit. Good. Three of you are transfer and the other three are my regulars in my advance classes. So, tell me why I should believe that you read this book already. Carlin?" She asked looking at the shy blonde.

"The theme of the book is the predatory nature of human existence," The blonde answered, looking down.

"No it's the importance of fraternity and idealized relationships between men," Gregor argued staring at the blonde who looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No you're wrong. It's the impossibility of the American Dream," Ashley stated, smirking at how the blondes were looking dumb founded.

"No Hollywood, it's the destructive imbalance of social power structures in American society," Faith answered, having the three look at her as if she grew a third head.

"You're all right." Keira corrected, looking to Dr. Shaver to agree with her.

"Why, Ms Cameron you are the first to get that. So Duarte what was the foreshadowing?"

"Lennie petting the dead mouse, Lennie being run out of Weed for the incident involving the girl in the red dress, and Lennie killing his puppy. All of which anticipate Lennie accidentally killing Curley's wife; the death of Candy's dog, which anticipates the death of Lennie; Candy's regret that he didn't kill his old dog himself, which anticipates George's decision to shoot Lennie" She answered quickly, not taking her eyes off the teacher.

"Okay you guys have read this novel. Now go write the essay and the first one to turn it in gets a treat." The brunette left the room with the six teens still sitting there.

"Did she just quiz us?" Keira asked, again picking her book bag up.

"Yeah. Let's go get this report done." Ashley ordered, making her way out of the classroom. The others followed quickly, all heading towards the girls' dorms.

Entering the lobby again the guard nodded and added, "Had a nice night?"

"Sure did Jerry." Ashley answered as Madison unlocked the elevator.

"What's with the keys? No one else uses them. And your dorm is the only one with guards? What's up with them?" Gregor asked, wondered as they all entered the elevator.

"This elevator only goes to one floor. Yes it has all the numbers but it'll still take you to our floor. Those who live on this floor have a key. Copies can't be made. Somehow, the lock reads it as a copy. Ash found that out. The guards, well they are supposed be there to stop anyone from coming up here. The only reason you can Greg is that you are always with one of us or all of us. There are no stairs leading to our floor, no other entrance to the floor. Just this elevator, which sucks for Ash and it looks like Keira." Madison finished her speech as the ride stopped and both mentioned girls flew out of the elevator and waited for the rest to join them.

"Isn't that against some fire code or something." Spencer asked, unlocking her room.

"I don't know. Never thought about it." Ashley answered, motioning the group to come into their room. Gregor followed the two into the room as the three other girls went to get their laptops. Shortly after they entered the room to start on the report.

Two hours later the group was still searching the Internet for sources for their reports. "Fuck this!" Keira screamed, throwing the notebook that once laid on her knee.

"Keira, shut up." Gregor mumbled, scanning the book.

"Why are we even doing this? We did this last year. I'm using that report. It passed and I'm sick of trying to analyze this fucking book." She stated, typing quickly on her laptop. She got up and exited the room only to return a few minutes later with the report all ready to hand in. "Finished."

"You're right. Give me your laptop," Gregor grabbed the laptop and followed his sisters' example. "I knew you were the smart one."

"Spence?" Ashley tried getting her roommates' attention since she had not spoken in over an hour. Hearing no response, she got off her bed and snuck over to the sleeping blonde. Pulling the earplugs out filling the room with heavy metal beats shook the blonde. The blonde mumbled something but stayed asleep. Ashley glanced at the faces that were now watching her and quickly threw the sleeping girl onto the floor.

"What the hell?" Spencer screamed as the room filled with laughter. "What a bitch you are." She told Ashley who was laying on the blondes' bed.

"Aww yes I am." Ashley crooned laughing. "So how far are you into the report?"

"Finished." She stated, getting back up onto her bed.

"How? You've been asleep for at least an hour." Keira asked, staring at the other blonde with dismay.

"Oh, I used the report I did at my old school."

"So the newbies are ahead of us. GREAT!" Faith screamed, slamming her laptop closed.

"I've got an idea." Spencer stated, after thinking for a moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own South of Nowhere. Tom Lynch does; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and yours. I however do own the unfamiliar characters.

Summery: Ashley has never had a roommate until her senior year at Dogwood Academy. Now she is thrown together with Spencer... Ashley wants Spencer but Spencer is questioning everything her new roommate tells her all because of rumors. Spashely, OC/OC, Madison/OC

Author's Note: Another chapter up. Sorry about the wait. My girl got me Guitar Hero III: Legends Of Rock. Had to beat it when I got it. Plus a major case of writers block. Like bad enough that I couldn't read anything. But I've pushed this chapter out just to move it on. I've came up with an idea for a chapter but can't seem to remember if we've ever found out Ashley's birthday. If any one knows drop me a line with it. Thanks. Keep the reviews comin'.

* * *

Later that night after much whining by Ashley and Faith, the group agreed to a Grease marathon. 

"Can we not do this?" Spencer whined, already sick of the movie although they have not gotten past Sandy leaving.

"Please. Make it stop." Keira screamed, covering her ears hearing the beginning of Summer Lovin'.

Over the whining about the movie, Faith and Ashley sang every song loud and proud as Gregor sang the male parts having fun with the girls. Finally near the end of it Keira curled up next to Faith and fell asleep from all her whining. As the movie ended, Ashley moved to put the second movie into the huge home theatre system.

"Ash you can sit with me, that way Madison and Gregor can get off the floor. If that's okay with you." Spencer offered sliding over on her own bed to make room for the brown-eyed girl.

"Sure. Mads, take my bed." Ashley ordered, sitting next to the blonde, who curled up next to her. She laid back against the headboard allowing Spencer to lay her head against her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around the blondes' shoulder holding her close.

Spencer just laid there listening to Ashley's raspy voice weave a web using the story on the television lulling her into a daydream. When Michelle Pfeiffer started into 'Cool Rider' Spencer started singing softly causing Ashley to stop and listen to the blonde sing the song. Her eyes were closed, adding emotion to the song not noticing that the others were staring at her singing along with the turning point of the movie. Ashley moved her head closer to the blonde noticing that every time she sung certain words they were opposite of what the movie stated. "_Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine With hell in his eyes. I want a devil in skin tight leather, And he's gonna be wild as the wind_." Came out as "_Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine With hell in her eyes. I want a devil in skintight leather,_

_And she's gonna be wild as the wind._" Causing Ashley to smile and knew whom she was singing to even if she did not know whom was listening. Once the song ended, Spencer went quiet pretending that she never sang, never was heard, never made Ashley Davies night with just one song.

Somewhere during the movie Spencer had finally fell asleep on Ashley causing the shorter girls' arm to become numb and tingling. When the tingling started, the awake girl looked down at to find the blonde asleep on her. 'She is an angel. I guess I'm going to actually sleep with a girl.' Smirking at her thought, 'I guess there's a first time for everything.' Using her free arm to cover them both up and snuggled in to join the blonde in dreamland.

* * *

Walking into class the next day Spencer laid their reports on Dr. Shavers' desk as the rest of the group continued back to their seats. Just before class started, Dr Shaver reviewed the reports. 

"Ms Carlin there is only 3 reports here. Where are the rest?" She demanded, placing the reports back on her desk.

"Ma'am you never stated that each of us needed to do an report. You stated that you wanted all six of us to do a report. And we did. Ashley and I did one. Faith and Keira did another. And Madison and Gregor did the last one. We did follow your directions. There are three reports done by six students. As you requested ma'am." Spencer stated, standing up to show respect to her teacher and at the end sat back waiting to be told she was wrong.

"Ms. Carlin you are correct. And since you handed all three reports together, you get the treat together." Their faces lit up with joy, "Until the class is finished with the classic, you have free period. Now get out of my classroom. Check in every day, just so I can count you. Oh and Davies make sure you are at the afternoon training. That makes all of you." That was the last thing the group heard as they flew out of the room.

"Oh my goddess! I can't believe we just did that. How did you remember what she told us?" Faith asked, laughing hard on how they just got of Lit. Class.

"I've got a photographic memory. If I've heard it, read it or saw it, I'll remember it." Spencer answered, side glancing at Ashley. "So what time is training tonight?"

"5:30 is the afternoon session. Why?" Ashley asked, stopping underneath a set of trees outside of the dorms. Sitting down she pulled out a notebook from her backpack. "Sit down. Enjoy the day."

The group sat down, Gregor held Madison with her back against his chest as they started doing their pre-calc homework. Keira laid with her head on Faith's lap as they read their government assignment. Spencer just leaned up against the tree watching the clouds pass over. Ashley sat there watching the group pair off wondering why her angel was not anywhere near. "Hey NC." She whispered to the blonde breaking her out of her trance.

"Yeah, Hollywood?" She asked, turning to look into her chocolate eyes.

"Let's go for a drive." The brunette's voice demanded yet giving the blonde a look that told her she could disagree.

"Okay." She agreed, grabbing her book bag from beside her. "Get up."

"Sure. Hey guys I'll be back in time for training." Ashley told the group, grabbing Spencers' hand pulling her towards the garage.

"Shouldn't you grab your bag?"

"Nope, Faith will take care of it." She stated opening the side door; they used the night before. "Now here's the hard part. What to take?" she muttered under her breath, her eyes bouncing between her Porsche, a large Dodge Dakota and the room that held her motorcycles.

"Not the bikes please." Spencer asked, staring in fear of the room that held the bikes.

"Okay, babe. The Dakota then, come on." Pulling her keys out, she unlocked the big truck and held open the passengers' door for Spencer. "M'lady." She stated with a fake British accent. Once the blonde was inside, she quickly ran around and started the truck, pressing the button that opened the garage door and crept out of the large building. "So Spence where would you like to go?"

"Where ever you want." She answered, watching the scenery fly by.

"The trails it is." Shifting the truck into 4-wheel drive, turning into the woods onto a trail that was barely there, taking Spencers' hand again holding it as her other one shifted the gears on the truck while steering with the same hand.

"Ash?" The blonde received a grunt to continue, "You know a lot about me and I don't know that much about you. Why do you hate your parents?"

"Who said I hated my parents?" She asked trying to play it off, although she had a feeling the blonde was not going to drop the subject.

"When you told me who you were. It was the look on your face when you told me who they were. It was a look of hatred. I just thought you hated your parents." She started out strong as if she was telling a fact but slowly her voice became more like a whisper like she was telling a secret.

"You're partially right. I hate my mother but my dad well…" She paused, taking her hand out of the lighter girls'. "He is never really there for me but when he is, he's there for me a hundred percent."

"Oh. I know how that is."

"Tell me about your family. Your parents, any siblings?" Ashley asked, trying to divert the conversation away from her.

"My dad's the coolest. Always there at least up until he got the coaching job, that was the end of…" She just trailed off looking as the trees blared together as they entered a clearing. "God, it's beautiful."

Bringing the truck to a stop and parking it, Ashley turned to Spencer and asked, "Come on, I wanna show ya something."

Both girls exited the truck with Ashley walking around to wait for Spencer at the front of the truck. Grabbing the taller girls' hand, pulling her towards the tree line, stopping momentary to listen for the running water took off towards the sound. "Close your eyes." Placing her hands over Spencer's ocean eyes, walking closer to the rushing water. Waiting a few moments to take in the scenery, she removed her hands.

"Oh, my god. It beautiful." Spencer gasped, holding her hand over her mouth.


End file.
